


Accessible

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boobjob, Condoms, F/M, Fellatio, M/M, Mammary Sex, Monster Transformation, Oral Sex, Outercourse, Titty Bang, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Theo will let you join his pack on the condition that he, Corey, and Josh get unlimited access to your body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request on Tumblr to expand on “Imagine being a supernatural hybrid and Theo letting you join the Chimera pack on the condition that he, Corey, and Josh get unlimited access to your body.” Tags will be added as the story goes on.

Theo seemed amused, which you considered to be a good sign. You had kept an eye on the whole Dread Doctors situation, fascinated by the concept of chimeras. They were “half-breeds” like you except they were all a mix of two unrelated species, like werewolf and garuda. 

Except for their half-coyote, half-wolf Alpha. Being able to deduct what he really was long before the McCall pack made you wonder if you two had the potential to be

“‘-mates’. You want to be ‘packmates’. Why us?”

“Because you’re all hybrids, too.”

“No, I mean-” Theo crossed his arms. “-why our pack and not Scott’s?”

“Because I used to just want to be part of a flock.” 

That made him chuckle. “You do know Belasko died before I resurrected these guys?”

“These guys” meant Corey and Josh. You weren’t really sure why Theo insisted they come with him to your house. You didn’t see yourself as much of a threat. 

“A flock?” asked Corey, turning to his Alpha. “There are _sheep_ monsters?”

He didn’t know about Scott McCall’s “devoted fan”. But you also wanted to be in the resurrected chimeras’ good graces so you just smiled benevolently before launching into an explanation.

“We mean ‘flock’ in the avian sense. I’m half-siren, half-harpy.” 

“There are sirens in Beacon Hills?” Josh’s eyes were huge. You shook your head and wondered if Theo told him about wendigo, because you were dreading what he might say next. “Do you-?”

“I’ve never eaten anyone. They only ate sailors because, when you live so far out at sea-”

“That, that wasn’t what I was going to ask.” 

Theo uncrossed an arm and held it up, signaling that he wanted Josh to stop talking. “Seriously, ______, why am I here instead of Scott?”

Oh _, he thought this might be a trap. That’s why he didn’t come alone._

“Or did you already ask him?” he continued, moving closer. “I can’t imagine why he would reject you…”

“I can imagine why he might be wary of accepting new members.” The smile hadn’t really left your face and it was starting to hurt. “I probably could have joined him a while ago but I didn’t know how inclusive his pack was until recently.”

That wasn’t a lie. You wished that you had paid more attention to their exploits before the deadpool. At first you thought Stiles was Scott’s emissary, then Lydia. Then Stilinski got possessed by some spirit, Scott was dating another weredog, and the lineup kept changing. Theo Raeken standing before you, you supposed it was too late to get to know the McCall pack. And you told Theo all that. 

“Why do I get the feeling-” A finger was pointed at you. “-there’s still something you’re not telling us?” 

There was another major reason you weren’t on Scott’s side and that was Malia Tate. You were jealous of her. She didn’t know that and assumed the negative vibe you were giving off was simple dislike so... she didn’t like you. Life was like that sometimes. It was just so unfair that her biological parents were two different yet very similar species but she wasn’t like you, stuck with the watered down abilities of both. Malia hadn’t led an easy life and she seemed like a decent person so you basically felt like a huge asshole.

 _Come to think of it, shouldn’t I be jealous of Theo?_ Aloud, you asked, “How the hell does someone ‘accidentally’ create a Beta?” 

That got Theo to laugh again. The tension was dissolving a bit. As you continued Josh gave a nervous chuckle and you saw the smallest upturn of Corey’s lips. 

“I mean, I know it had to be accidental because it was _Liam_ of all people, but-”

Your potential Alpha was still smiling. “Okay, now that I know why you want to join… Why should I let you?” 

“Like I said before, we’re all hybrids.” 

“But the Dread Doctors never bothered with harpy or siren DNA. What makes you valuable to us?”

“I can sing.”

Theo quirked an eyebrow. “Can you entice people into doing what you want?”

“Right now it’s easiest to just lure them in.”

“That could be useful. Anything else?”

“Talons.”

You lifted your hand and morphed each finger up to the second knuckle. Your thumbs were completely covered in hard black keratin. Theo was still staring, saying nothing. You let your hand fall to your side.

“I can fly.”

“Even though there hasn’t been a public outcry about all the other supernatural activity, I’m sure the residents of Beacon Hills would definitely notice a winged naked girl flying through the air.” 

“If you needed me to, I could just… go at night.”

You didn’t point out that you would just be topless. Another smile was given to you. It was somewhere between sympathetic and

_...amused. Does he want me to be the Stiles? He’s not impressed with my abilities but he likes-_

“I want to see her wings,” Josh blurted out. “I mean,” he added, shooting an aside glance towards Theo before focusing back on you, “if that’s okay.”

Pleased, you slipped off your jacket and let it fall on the coffee table. Underneath you were wearing a sideless tank top. Theo and Josh paid attention while you unhooked your bra. Only Corey looked uncomfortable. He averted his eyes.

 _His loss_ , you decided. Going all out with the transformation seemed like the best option.

Raising your arms, you let your lips harden. While your plumage grew, the flesh of both hands and wrists became scaly and your trim nails lengthened into claws. It was a good thing you were wearing shorts and sandals, because your calves and feet were going through a similar change. The last step was shutting your eyes and popping them back open, your view literally bird’s eye. 

_Sure beats a scrunched up face and fangs_ , you thought. You tilted your chin up in order to better display your slightly elongated neck. 

“You’re beautiful,” Josh breathed. 

Corey’s chin was also tilted, a bit, but you didn’t understand why until you heard Theo chuckle. You hadn’t had time to adjust the thermostat. Without looking at the goosebumps on your neck or the visible portions of your thighs, they could tell you were a little cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are busty women who have natural cleavage. I'm not one of them. Think "La maja desnuda".

“I thought of a role in our pack that needs filling. Why don’t you take the rest of your clothes off?”

Josh looked at his Alpha, shocked. Corey groaned and let his gaze drop to the floor.

“Why?” It was hard not to giggle at Theo’s request. You pushed the undersides of your breasts up ever so slightly. “It’s chilly.”

“We can warm you up...”

“‘We’?” echoed Josh. He and the other Beta stared at Theo, who pointed to you again.

“Give Corey, Josh, and I unlimited access to your body. Then you can join.” 

Your heartbeat turned frantic. _Does he just mean right now or after I join, too?_ You knew at least one of them was able to sense the accelerated pulsation. 

“Why did you put my name first?”

Corey’s muttered question was ignored. You were pretty sure he was openly gay so you wondered why Corey didn’t ask why he was mentioned at all. Without a word your feathers crept back into your flesh and you used your reskinned hands to take your top off. Theo smirked as you dropped the rest of your clothing and stepped out of the sandals.

“Starting now?”

“Now,” Theo confirmed with a nod. “I'll go first.”

The smirk grew as he approached. His hands cupped your breasts. Thumbs strayed over to your nipples and circled your areolas. He leaned in for a kiss and you both closed your eyes. You opened your mouth and he slipped inside. 

“Mm…”

His tongue moved against your own for a bit before his teeth carefully pulled the tip of your tongue past your lips. When he started sucking on it you realized you two were putting on a show.

“ _Fuck_...” Josh mumbled. Smiling, you opened your eyes again. Theo planted a peck on your cheek before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle of lube. You weren’t sure if it was unopened or not.

“I think I’m wet enough.”

“I know.” Theo stared straight into your eyes. One of his hands caressed your cheek before trailing down your body. A forefinger and middle finger pressed against your dewy labia. “I want to have some more fun with your tits first.”

You heard Corey sigh. No one else was bringing up contraception.

“Do you have condoms or something?” 

His hand left your crotch. Your eyes widened when you saw him scatter three of them on the coffee table. 

“Of course. It’s not a safe day for you, is it?” 

Your Alpha — the thought spread more warmth through your body, particularly the lower region — was back on your breasts after popping the bottle open and pouring its contents over them. You wanted to ask how he knew your cycle but Theo began massaging and you decided to just be putty in his hands.

 _Since when are my nipples that sensitive?_ you thought while he gently pinched. 

“Does this feel good?”

“Better than good.” 

He pushed your breasts together then pried them apart. “Unzip me.”

Theo grinned as you pulled the boxers down past his butt. You smiled back up at him. When you stood up, your Alpha pinched down on your nipples once more before pressing them flat against your bosom. 

“Sit down,” he muttered huskily. Louder, “Josh, Corey. Get closer so you can watch this.” 

Theo’s palms glided over to the outward-facing sides of your tits, eager to press them against his length. As he lined his dick up you closed your eyes again and gently exhaled when you felt his hardness in the valley of your breasts. You surveyed the room with half-lidded eyes. Josh and Theo were too fixated on your torso to notice Corey discreetly adjust the thermostat. The temperature the Beta chimera set it at would get rid of your goosebumps but your nipples were probably going to remain hard for awhile. 

Even though your vagina was more than wet enough to comfortably ease any of their erections in, possibly one after another, the tenderness of your chest was hard to ignore. At that moment his pleasure was more important than yours but if you were soulmates, like you were beginning to suspect, he would have to 

“...be careful.” You grit your teeth. “Theo, can you ease up a bit? Starting to feel a little sore...”

In response he loosened his grip and ducked down to kiss your forehead. 

“Hold your tits up for me, ______.”

You slid your lubed breasts against his shaft as his sticky hands- 

“ _Theo_. Don’t let my sofa get messy.”

His orgasm was explosive. Whether it was because he was a werecanine, a chimera, and/or he hadn’t cum in awhile you couldn’t tell. Semen dripped down your collar bone onto your breasts and in between the cleavage that reformed when Theo grabbed them again. 

Making to sit up, you were about to remind him to be gentle when Theo buried his face in your chest. When he came up for air his own fluid was coating his lips and cheeks. You leaned in for a kiss. 

He broke it off and just smiled at you for a few seconds before asking, “Do you just want me to lick my cum up or do you think I need some assistance?” He nudged his head in the direction of his Betas. 

“Wait, what?” Josh clearly hadn’t been expecting that. Corey remained silent. Without turning around, Theo smirked. 

“Being part of a pack means obeying your Alpha,” you giggled and sat back, eyes still half-closed. “They might just want to watch for now.”

He chuckled. “We still have three unopened condoms. And you still need to cum, ______.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

Your Alpha rubbed a finger along your lower lips before pressing down on your clit. The sudden pressure made you involuntarily move away from his touch. He didn’t say anything as he took the nub between his forefinger and thumb. 

“Theo,” you mumbled. “Please be less rough…”

“Do you still want me to be rough?” he teased, releasing his hold. “I’ll be gentle for now.” 

Two fingers wormed their way into your pussy, forming a V as they slid deep enough for Theo’s satisfaction. 

“You’re the wettest you’ve been around me and you’re still so _tight_.” He looked appreciative as he slid back out. “Next session I’ll definitely stretch you out.”

Despite having Theo where you wanted him, you couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

“You can smell my arousal?”

“It’s hard not to. I’d like to bury my face in it.” Theo inhaled. “But I’m not the only one who wants a turn and I have this mess to clean up.” 

Just within the corner of your vision Josh shyly grinned. Your lips quirked upwards and you were about to return the smile when Theo’s mouth took in your left nipple. You laid back down and savored the suckling before your Alpha released it. While lapping his tongue around your breast, his left hand cupped the tit and two fingers from his right hand worked their way back inside your vagina, thumb resting on your clit.

Theo tongued your nipple once more before pausing. Your mouth opened, to complain, but he captured your lips in a smooch.

“Think you can hold off cumming until I say so?”

With open eyes you nodded and clenched down on his digits. He smiled and carefully rubbed your pearl. Then he was back on that chest. This time he lapped at the valley between your boobs. His hand was still on the left one but now it covered the tit and squeezed, almost in time to your vaginal muscles bearing down on him. 

By the time your collar was cum-free and Theo was gleefully sucking on your right nipple, wide blue eyes staring up at you, you were aching for release. You lifted your hips and tried not to grind too impatiently against his hand. 

“You really want to cum, don’t you?” your Alpha asked, letting your nip go. There was a trail of saliva leading from it to his mouth. His own seed still coated his face. “Press your breasts together.”

Your hands had been digging into the seat cushions and you were grateful that Theo hadn’t requested you keep your talons for this. You cleaned up his semen with your tongue after he leaned down for another kiss. Thumbing your clit faster and faster, he writhed his fingers inside of you. Theo slipped his ring finger into your pussy but couldn’t quite manage to insert the pinky. You moaned into his pleased mouth and frantically bucked against him until you felt the beginning of an orgasm. 

“ _Theo!_ ”

While your bosom was still sticky he had managed to lick up every drop of seminal fluid he spurted onto you, plus the lube. The canine chimera pressed his lips against your cheek before withdrawing his hand, turning to admire the ropes of discharge bridging the gaps between his fingers. Facing you again, Theo popped a finger into his mouth. When he’d slurped each one clean he caressed the side of your face and stood up. 

To your and Corey’s surprise, he made his way over to the chameleon chimera. Theo placed a hand on the small of his Beta’s back. Corey had a fairly noticeable bulge in the front of his jeans. 

“Enjoy the show?” Theo’s palm was still pressed right above the other boy’s backside. “Wanna go next? ______’s _soaked_.”

“N-No, I-” The Beta’s cheeks were flushed. “I…” He swallowed, his eyes darting to the side. 

“I think he got turned on watching _you_ , Theo.”

“Oh?” Theo pretended to sound surprised by your explanation. One hand slid over to Corey’s crotch while the other squeezed a thigh. “Well, I guess _I_ better take care of him then.”

You watched in awe as the chimera pack’s Alpha finally took his shirt off before kneeling in front of his Beta. Theo Raeken’s ass was hard to unglue your eyes from but you managed just as the flustered chameleon’s pants were pulled off his hips.

Theo’s lips were barely kissing the head of the fully erect cock in front of him when he remembered the other male in the room. 

“Josh, make sure ______ has at least one more orgasm,” Theo ordered before taking Corey’s member in his mouth. The latter groaned and rolled his hips forward, pushing more of himself into his Alpha. 

Your attention was torn away from the display of affection in front of you by the sound of a wrapper being torn open. Corey Bryant wasn’t the only with a raging boner you wanted to see taken care of. Josh was carefully examining the condom. As he pulled it over his length, the thought that he had never used one before occured to you. You wondered if Theo ever had him perform oral or vice versa. 

_Probably not_ , you decided, sneaking a glance at the blowjob. Corey’s hands were grasping his fellator’s scalp as Theo took a break from cock sucking to give the balls some attention. _“Do you just want me to lick my cum up or do you think I need some assistance?” Theo’s question caught him off guard._

Your musings on your pack’s 

_...no longer an “Omega”...!_

sexual dynamics were interrupted by Josh exhaling your name. You were vaguely aware that the other Beta was checking out your newest partner while their Alpha continued contently slurping away. 

Josh gulped when your eyes met his. You reached out and took his face in your hands. Returning the shy grin he’d given you earlier, you let your hands fall to his thighs. 

_Nice_ , you thought, digging your nails in. The circumstances behind the situation were making you adventurous. _“You’re beautiful.”_ Releasing your grip, you turned your fingers to talons again.


End file.
